Angela Zhang
Perfil *'thumb|258px|AngelaNombre:' 張韶涵 / Zhang Shao Han *'Nombre en inglés:' Angela Zhang / Angela Chang *'Apodos:' Ang *'Profesión:' Cantante, actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19-Enero-1982 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taoyuan, Taiwan *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Peso:' 40kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermana menor y hermano menor Dramas *Beacon-Fire Orphan (2008) *Romantic Princess (2007) *Bump Off Lover (2006) *When Dolphin Met Cat (2005) *La robe de Mariee des cieux (2004) *At Dolphin Bay (2003) *My MVP Valentine (2002) Temas de Dramas * Sunny Happiness (2011) Sunny Happiness * Romantic Princess (2007) *Le Yuan (樂園) Paradise, Romantic Princess (2007) *Neng Bu Neng Yong Gan Shuo Ai (能不能勇敢說愛) Can you Bravely Say Love, Romantic Princess (2007) *Wo Lian Ai Le (我戀愛了) I'm in Love, Romantic Princess (2007) *Bu Xiang Dong De, Romantic Princess (2007) *Qi Shi Hen Ai Ni, Emerald on the Roof (2006) *Zhen De (真的) Really, Hong Fu Nu (2006) *Kou Dai De Tian Kong, Bump Off Lover (2006) *Yin Xing De Chi Bang, Bump Off Lover (2006) Películas * Shadows of Love (2012) * 10+10 (2011) * Love Message (2005) * Shrek 3 (Voz de Fiona en la versión china) Premios *'2004 Metro's Best Awards in:' mejor Novata Taiwan *'41st Golden Bell Award:' Mejor actriz en Bump Off Lover (Nominación) *'2005 Global Chinese Music Channel' V Eleventh *'2005 China ranked 12th song:' Premio a las canciones mas populares en Hong Kong y Taiwan *'Singapore Hit Awards 2005: '''Nominada a mejor vocalista Femenina *'Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor vocalista del año *'2006 Taiwan Golden Bell Awards:' Nominada Mejor Actriz *'2007 Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Nominada a mejor cantante *'Singapore Hit Awards 2007': mejor cantante femenina del año *'Singapore Hit Awards 2007:' Premio etapa carisma *'Singapore Hit Awards 2007:' Artista durante todo el año *'Singapore Hit Awards 2007: Won Mary Chia Award for Best Album Cover *'''Southeast Board Award2007: Mejor artista Femenina popular de HOng Kong y Taiwan *'Southeast Board Award2007: '''Mejor premio Melodia de Oro *'2010 Chinese Billboard Music Awards:' La cantante femenina mas popular (Taiwan) *'2010 Chinese Billboard Music Awards:' Premio nacional a la exelencia *'2010 Chinese Billboard Music Awards:Hong Kong y Taiwan Premio Melodia de Oro Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School (Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá) *'Idiomas: 'Mandarín, Inglés y Japonés *'Aficiones: 'Lectura, escuchar música, ir de compras, hacer ejercicio, decoración de interiores, cocinar y diseño de moda *Ella emigró a Canadá con su familia a la edad de 12 años. *Ella tiene descendencia Uyghur *'Colores favoritos: Amarillo, Dorado y Negro *'Comidas favoritas:' Toda la comida buena, especialmente la comida occidental *'Animales favoritos:' Animales pequeños *'Artistas favoritos:' Zhang Hui Mei, Al Pacino *'Deportes favoritos:' Volleyball *'Habilidades:' Cantar y diseñar ropa *Durante el año 2008 Angela dejó de trabajar por motivos de su salud (problemas del corazón) y se pasó la mayor parte del año en recuperación. Debido a los diversos exámenes médicos que debían hacerle, fue llevada a Canadá. Su ida a Canadá desató diversos rumores, como que tenía problemas con su mamá, un amorío y que no podía regresar a Tai Pei. Pero todos eran rumores falsos. *Aun así, en el 2008 logró recaudar $130 millones de Yuan haciendo 9 comerciales y 20 eventos. Durante su recuperación ganó 7kg, a diferencia del peso que tenia antes (38kg) *En la presentación de Julio 2009 ella lució unos saludables 43kg. Durante el mes de mayo de ese mismo año, Wu Chun (con quien en el 2007 protagonizó Romantic Princess) durante una gira en Japón protagonizaron una "Confesión mutua" ya que para sacar ese "hielo" (dos (2) años sin estar en el mismo escenario) dijo Angela creando chispas al ambiente que "Ella se casaria con un hombre que la trate bien, sino que no se casaría" . Wu Chun siguió con ese coqueteo y dijo "Es muy desconcertante ver a una mujer confesarse" y luego de decir eso, respiró profundamente y le dijo a Angela susurrándole en el oído "me gustas mucho", lo que hizo que ella se ronrojara ("peor que un tomate" xD). Sin más que decir, se arrodilló y sacó "torpemente" xD jeje.... un anillo de diamantes de su bolsillo, cosa que hizo paralizar a Angela xD. (Según las noticias de Taiwan todo fue arreglado). *En enero 2011 viajó a Barcelona para una Sesión de Fotos. Anuncios en los que ha participado Large Pepsi New Year 2012 - the music to take home (百事2012賀歲大片-把樂帶回家(有小豬喔!)) Video Enlaces *http://chinesemedia360.com/stars/Angela%20Chang.html *http://data.ent.163.com/star/product/00000RVZ.html *http://chinesemov.com/actors/Angela%20Chang.html *http://data.yule.baidu.com/star/%D5%C5%C9%D8%BA%AD *Linfair Records *Wikipedia en Ingles *Sina *Baidu baike Galeria vlcsnap-1341555.png|Angela Zhang 2007102801514204.jpg|Angela Zhang angelaz.jpg|Angela Zhang meng_li_hua.png|Angela Zhang angela-zhang2.jpg|Angela Zhang goang.jpg|Angela Zhang y1p3xZ2f-lG21-H0nqacSv5YQEeF8jf3UQOo0yUPTgwDK45gbBvQ0Xt4uVrxNDl6NYFcNR8hdKU0PI.jpg|Angela Zhang Taiwan Hot Actress Angela Zhang Shao Han.jpg|Angela Zhang 114144F16-0.jpg|Angela Zhang 11341923_tml.jpg|Angela Zhang 13658411-1.jpg|Angela Zhang Angela-zhang.jpg|Angela Zhang 165513_184408278257354_150013555030160_480098_732486_n.jpg 166893_184408308257351_150013555030160_480100_3587933_n.jpg 167052_184408258257356_150013555030160_480097_6812321_n.jpg 168117_184408241590691_150013555030160_480096_1033118_n.jpg 168752_184408291590686_150013555030160_480099_5342084_n.jpg|ANgela 180016_184408328257349_150013555030160_480101_4321714_n.jpg 180602_190756540955861_150013555030160_520144_4297025_n.jpg 182205_190759914288857_150013555030160_520173_72326_n.jpg 182617_190760187622163_150013555030160_520183_778825_n.jpg 182617_190760187622163_150013555030160_520183_778825_n.jpg 20101223_angela01.jpg 20101223_angela02.jpg 20101223_angela03.jpg 20101223_angela04.jpg 183917_190056581025857_150013555030160_515081_7932106_n.jpg Angela Zhang-p1.jpg Wu_Chun_and_Angela_Zhang_10112009182500.jpg tumblr_kznrawNFzq1qabfluo1_500.jpg 20101102342.jpg fca1416c30d670_full.jpg n7d2phw3v6ejnjdv.jpg Videos Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWModelo